Electronic packages generally contain fabricated electrical circuitry including electronic components, such as transistors and resistors, that conduct electrical current. The electrical current, in turn, generates thermal energy (i.e., heat) within the electronic package. Excessive heat build up within the electronic package may lead to adverse affects including circuit failure. Thus, it is desirable to prevent excessive heating of some electronic packages. To do so, some electronic packages employ a thermal tab that may be thermally coupled to a heat sink to dissipate heat generated within the package(s).
Electronic control modules (ECMs) generally includes one or more electronic packages mounted onto a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board. The electronic packages have input/output electrical leads (pins) that connect to electrical circuits on or within the circuit board. In some conventional electronic control modules, the electronic packages are typically supported on a rigid support structure which, in turn, is engaged with the circuit board. Additionally, the heat sink is generally thermally coupled to the thermal tab of the electronic package to dissipate heat generated within the electronic package. Some conventional techniques for dissipating thermal energy (heat) from the package employ a heat sink supported against the package with clamps or directly places the heat sink on the printed circuit board with a hard, non-compliant, spacer to press the package against the thermally conducting heat sink.
In many conventional arrangements, the various electronic packages manufactured by different manufacturers typically do not have very close tolerances, despite the existence of international standards. This leads to variations in package size, and makes it difficult to design a universal spacer which is used to mount the various electronic packages with equal force on the circuit board. As a result of the use of conventional rigid spacers in conventional electronic control modules, excessive or insufficient pressure may be applied to the package(s) on the circuit board. This may cause variations in the gap between the heat sink and the thermal tab of the electronic package, which may result in particularly poor heat transfer for modules with larger gaps. Further, electronic packages having larger dimensions may crack or form an electrical short circuit with the heat sink, thereby causing the device to fail (malfunction). It has also generally been difficult to control the clamp force because of the variations in thickness of electrical devices from various manufacturers.
Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to provide for an electronic module which allows for various electronic packages to be connected to a circuit board and to be thermally coupled to a heat sink.